1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to online games in general, and to a method and apparatus for preventing collusions in computer games played over a communication network in particular.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computing and network technologies, together with the rising numbers of computer users contribute to the continuous growth of gaming environments offered to online users playing at their homes, offices, internet cafes or any other locations. Some games are played by one or more gamers and do not involve an external operator, while others do involve such operator. Among the games that involve external operators, many games involve payment, such that each player deposits, for example by providing details of a credit card, an amount of money which is lost if the player loses, and is paid back or increased if the player wins, for example by crediting an account. Since the operator or innocent players can not see or talk to the players, this creates a fertile ground for collusions which may involve one or more players cooperating in collusion schemes. Various schemes may be plotted, each scheme may involve one, two or more cooperating players, and may be directed against the game operator or against innocent players. Some schemes may depend on the rules of the specific game in which the schemers participate, while others are independent of the specific game and generally relate to the schemers or to their environment. Such schemes may create enormous damage to innocent players, or to game operators. Such damages may be both direct and indirect damages, wherein indirect damages are caused for example by discouraging innocent players from playing.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for preventing collusions in on-line games, for blocking or taking other actions against schemers, avoiding loses and protecting innocent gamers. However, a highly suspicious gaming system may become a nuisance and discourage innocent players from playing. Thus, the method and apparatus should be adjustable to various suspicion levels and situations.